


Okay

by KirigayaKyuu



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Quoble, Quote Challenge, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:43:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KirigayaKyuu/pseuds/KirigayaKyuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Its okay if you don’t feel like the same way as I do. As long as I can stay by your side…” A Quoble and selfchallange. also posted in ffn dot net</p>
            </blockquote>





	Okay

“ _Its okay if you don’t feel like the same way as I do. As long as I can stay by your side…”_

.

** Okay **

_A **Kirigaya Kyuu** Fanfiction_

_Kuroko no Basuke © **Tadoshi Fujimaki**_

**_Quoble_ **

.

Gue sudah memendam perasaan ini terlalu lama.

Gue capek. Dia pun ga peka sama sekali.

Apa yang harus gue lakuin?  Gue ga tau.

“Aomine! Liat deh! Ada diskon makan di Majiba!” seru seorang lelaki yang alisnya belah.

“Mau makan?”

“Hm… tar aja deh! Soalnya gue mau ngajak Himeka, hehe” dia nyengir.

“Hiii, kalo lu makan sebanyak itu di depan cewe lu… gue jadi turut berduka sama Kujo- _san_ ” gue begidik melihat cengiran Kagami.

“ _Ttaku!_ Ahomine!”

Dan acara caci-maki pukul-tendang terjadi.

Kujo Himeka. Perempuan _geulis_ bak idol yang telah mau menjadi kekasih Kagami. rambut panjang lurus lembut, _oppai_ ukuran G, muka cakep manis, pinter _to the max_ , ketjeh, pokoknya _perfect_ untuk segala macem laki-laki. Waktu itu, gue sama Kagami lagi _one-on-one_ , habis itu ada cewe yang nungguin–sembunyi–. Gue udah tau, tapi gue biarin. Pas kita udah selesai main, tuh cewe keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Terus kejadian yang nyesek buat gue dateng. Tuh cewe nembak Kagami, dan dengan begonya Kagami terima. Gue? Gue diem aja nonton dalam kesunyian. Mereka berdua juga ga nganggepin gue.

Mereka pacaran udah dua bulan. Dan dua bulan itu gue jadi tempat curhatan Kagami. Jujur gue bingung kenapa Kujo mau pacaran sama Kagami. Meski yah, gue juga mau jadi pacar dia.

Aneh?  Haha. Pasti lah.

Apa yang kalian pikir? Gue _stright_? Ho, kalian salah.  Gue _gay_. Dan gue ga mungkin bisa pacaran sama Kagami.

Sakit? Enggak sih. Kayaknya.

**_Beep…Beep_ **

Dering telepon Kagami berkumandang.

“Oh? Tunggu bentar. Entar kita lanjutin lagi berantemnya”  gue mendengus geli denger alasan si Bakagami.

“Ah! Himeka! Yo!” sapa Kagami. Gue diem.

‘ _Kagami-_ kun _, bagaimana kalau minggu besok kita ke Disneyland?’_

Oh. Gue denger semua.

“Hm? _Ii yo,_ jam berapa? Mau aku jemput?”

Bahkan Kagami ngomong ‘Aku-kamu’. _But_ , hey, bukannya minggu ini lo janji mau nginep di rumah gue?

‘ _K-kita janjian di sana aja, aku ga mau ngerepotin Kagami-_ kun _. Jam 10 pagi gimana?’_

“ _Heki…heki_. Himeka ga ngerepotin kok, emangnya Aomine! Hahaha”

Coeg. Sakit gue dengernya. Emang gue pernah ngerepotin elu apa sih?

‘ _A-Aomine-_ san? _Ahaha, ya-yasudah sampai ketemu hari minggu, Kagami-_ kun _’_

“Hm, _ja na_!”

Sambungan di putus pihak seberang. Gue tertegun.

“Fuh. Ayo ke– Aomine?”

Apa gue… harus bener-bener ngerelain Kagami? G-gue… gue sayang dia. Tapi… dia gak–entahlah–sayang gue. Apa gue bilang aja? Ta—tapi kalo it malah ngejauhin persahabatan kita, gue ga mau.

“ _Suki_ ” _shi-shimatta…_ gue kelepasan.

Mata _crimson_ itu menatap ke langit senja. “Hm, gue juga suka…”

Eh? Ga-gak salah denger nih?

“… langit sore”

Ah… begitu…

“Che! Ayo lomba lari ke Majiba! Yang kalah nanti traktir ya!” gue ngicrit duluan sebelum di kejar Kagami.

“HEEE!! GAK ADIL! TUNGGUIN GUEEE!!”

Dan pemainan tom _and_ jerry kita dimulai.

“Hahahaha! Kejar gue kalo bisa bweek!”

“Ahomineeee!!”

_Gue gak apa-apa kalau lo ga memiliki perasaan seperti apa yang gue rasakan. Asal gue bisa selalu di samping lu… itu udah cukup kok._

_Suki da, Bakagami._

**END**


End file.
